1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of animal toys, and more particularly to an edible flying animal toy.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,476,069; 5,553,570; 5,673,653; and 5,934,966, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse animal toys.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical edible flying retrievable animal toy.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved animal toy, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a flying retrievable animal toy that is edible. The animal toy is formed in the shape of a retrievable disk with a circular body member having a convex upper surface and a concave lower surface. The body member is formed of an edible material such as rawhide that may be flavored with other edible materials such as beef or chicken. The toy is thrown by the animal owner to be retrieved by the animal.